Sectrets
by StxrWxrsxHxrryPxtter
Summary: Chloe's life was simple until she was sorted into a different house than her best friend, Draco Malfoy. DISCLAIMER- NONE OF THESE CHARECTERS ARE MINE! I ONLY OWN CHLOE. J.K. ROWLINGS OWN EVERY THING ELSE!
1. Chapter 1

Chloe's P.O.V.

I was at the King's Cross train station in London on platform nine and three quarters standing next to my longtime friend, Draco Malfoy, but I think I should introduce myself first. Hi, my name is Chloe Catherin Ryans … and well you will find out my other last name soon enough. Yes, I am a Pure-Blood, my family is rich, I live in a big manor next to the Malfoys. My parents and Draco's parents are the best of friends, or should I say my father is, my mother was killed when I was four.

"Chloe, Chloe!" Draco called "did you hear the famous little Harry Potter is attending Hogwarts with us this year?" He asked bitterly.

"No" I answered simply. I had heard a lot about this boy-who-lived, I was actually excited to meet him, unlike Draco on the other hand, I think he's is jealous of Harry. One thing I had heard about Harry is that he has a lightning shaped scar on the left side of his forehead. It was very interesting who a toddler just over a year old was able to not die from the killing curse and defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. Yes, I am not afraid of the name and to be honest I don't understand why other people are, I mean its just a name.  
The whole train ride to Hogwarts Draco was talking how excited he was for us both to be in Slytherin together. Yeah his entire family has been Slytherins same with my family, but I wanted to be different. I was secretly hoping to be in Gryffindor, I don't even know why. I was half paying attention when Draco was complaining to his new friends, Crabbe and Goyle, about how first years cant be on the house quiddich team when a girl with slightly frizzy hair came by.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville Longbottom has lost his, again." she stated sounding annoyed.  
"No" I replied because non of the boys where paying attention "but would you like some help? I asked politely with a kind smile.  
"Yes please,." she answered, returning the kind smile." by the way, I'm Hermione Granger."  
We had been walking around the train for about 15 minutes when we reach a set of seats with two boy (first years I think), a fat rat and loads of candy and sweets. One of the boys had red hair (he must be a Weasly) had his wand out, it looked like he was going to do some magic. The other boy had jet black, shaggy hair and round glasses.  
"Have any of you seen a toad?" she asked. Both the boys shook their heads, then Hermione realised the red haired boy's wand. "oh, are you doing magic? lets see then." said as he cleared his throat.  
"Sunshine Daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" he said, taped the rat, but nothing happened.  
"are you sure that is a real spell? Well Its not a very good one is it?" she announced as she walked over to the other bench, across from the other boy. I took a seat next her, across from the red haired boy.

"Looks like you need you glasses fixed" she said as she whipped out her wand and said some spell that I never heard of but the tape across the bridge of the glasses rolled up and vanished. The boy took of his glasses in fascination." Oh my!" she gasped" you're Harry Potter! And you are?" she asked the ginger.  
"Ron Weasly." he said with a mouth full of food. I knew he was a Weasly!  
"Fantastic" she said in disgust " I'm Hermione Granger and this is Chloe Ryans." she smiled as she Introduced us. "Well," she sais standing up," you better get your robes on, we should be arriving at any moment." she stated and walked out with me right behind her in excitement because I just met Harry Potter!  
For the rest of the train trip, I sat with Hermione, Neville and a boy named Seamus. We were currently talking about who is pure-blood, half-blood and muggle-born.  
"I'm half and half" Seamus Declared "Me mom's a witch, me dad's a muggle. Me mom didn't tell him until after they where married. Quite a big surprise to him." he laughed slightly "What about you, Longbottom?"  
"Uh... I'm pure-blood I guess." he said but it almost sounded like a question." I mean both my are witch and wizards so..." he trailed off. '" What about you Hermione?"  
Hermione cleared her throat nervously and the spoke" I'm... I'm... muggle-born." she stated sulking into her seat.  
"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Seamus informed her. "There are so many muggle-born people in this wizarding world that no one will notice. ''Plus I bet you'll be the brightest witch for you age." Neville said with a smile. "What about you Chloe?" Neville asked turning to me.  
"Pure-blood" I answered simply, looking out the window. The three of them carried on a conversation as I looked at the familiar castle. I say familiar because my dad is a professor.  
Fifteen minutes later the train came to a screech stop and students filled off the train. As we exited off the train Hermione, Neville, Seamus and I saw a huge man, about 7''8 I'd think, He must have been half human, half giant.  
We walked down to the lake when He yelled "No more than four a boat!" All four of pilled into the boat and left for the castle.  
After we arrived at the school we I saw Draco and walked over to him and he was talking to Crabbe and Goyle once again. As I stood next to him he put him arm around my shoulders, as a friendly gesture. He was four inches taller than me so I was 5'' and he was 5''4.  
"hi" he said with a smile  
"hi" I said back. We were walking up the big stair cases when we were stopped by Professor McGonagall.  
"Hello first-year students! Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" she exclaimed cheerfully " Now in a few moments you will enter the great hall to be sorted into your houses. The four houses are; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor!" she explained more things than allowed us to enter the Great Hall. As soon as we entered saw Professor Dumbledore, Snape. Querill and Hagrid. We all stopped in front of a plain stool and old, dust hat. Everyone looked at it in confusion but I knew exactly what it was, The Sorting Hat! The only reason I know this is from last year, I was siting with my dad and watched the students get sorted. All of a sudden Professor McGonagall started calling out names, this will take a long time.  
Draco and I are the only people that I know who haven't been sorted yet. So far Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville are in Gryffindor and Crabbe and Goyle are in Slytherin. Then Draco's name is called. He walks up and sits on the stool, the hat wasn't even 100% on his head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN''. Now I was nervous because I was one of the last students still standing. My heart was racing when I heard my name. I walked up and saw my dad smiling. Weird, he almost never smiles. I brushed it off and sat on the stool.  
"Hmmm... Interesting indeed. Whole family where Slytherins but you are different. I'm thinking Gryffindor," the hat whispered. I was silently hoping that he would shout Gryffindor but then I would let down my dad, family and my best friend. Finally the hat made up its mind "GRYFFINDOR'' It yelled. I was so happy as I ran down the stairs to be greeted by the Gryffindors but the I looked at my dad, he looked pleased for some odd reason. Then I noticed Draco staring at me disbelief, as soon as I saw him my heart sank. This is going to be a long year.

 **A/N**

 **First Story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Draco's P.O.V.**_

I can't believe it. My best friend was just sorted into the wrong house! She is supposed to be Slytherin! With me! This is an outrage! I looked at her father, who is somewhat grinning! He was the one who wanted her to be in Slytherin! My mouth hung open as she ran down the stairs to be greeted by the Gryffindors. She had the biggest smile on her face as she sat down next to the Weasel, Mud-blood and perfect, little Harry Potter. Right now I wanted to punch him straight in the jaw, I didn't care if it was my first day and I get expelled because he pretty much took my only true friend away from me. I kept looking at her until she faced m with her huge smile (mine till in disbelief) but as soon as she looked at me it seemed as if she was going to cry. Yes, it hurt seeing your best friend make other friends right in front of you because the it feels like the they're purposely trying to forget you.

 _ **Chloe's P.O.V.**_

After the feast, all the first year Gryffindors followed a Perfect to a portrait of an old, fat lady in a portrait.

"Caput Draconis." The Perfect spoke clearly and loud so the first years could hear. She looked at us all and she swung away from the wall revealing and narrow, sort passage. He led us through the little hall into a very cozy looking room.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room. No other houses know our password and if you didn't hear it is 'Caput Draconis'." He spoke loudly so everyone could hear "This where you will socialize with your peers, do your homework and where we will have our monthly meetings. Boys' dormitories on the right, girls' on the left, your name will be on the door and your trunks will be next to your bed. Go on!" he announced as all the first years ran on either side of him to find their rooms and who their roommates are. Luckily, Hermione and I were together, same with Ron and Harry. I'm pretty sure that in Harry's room it's Ron, Neville and Seamus. With me and Hermione it's Lavender (who is very, very annoying) and a girl named Claire. The beds were arranged so that there was a window between each bed. I was lucky, I had the biggest window to my left (which had the best view) and the fireplace to my right keeping me warm.

Professor McGonagall walked into the room with our schedules. She handed me mine with a smile.

"Nice to see you again dear. You've grown so much!'' she smiled and gave me a hug. I looked at my schedule, Great double potions with the Slytherins, and my favorite professor ever (note the sarcasm), Professor Snape. Don't get me wrong, Snape is like my father but that is exactly why I don't like him as a teacher, he favorites me and doesn't treat me like the rest of the class. It really annoys me.

As Hermione and I were walking down to the dungeons, we saw Harry and Ron looking even more confused than ever. They were literally circling a fountain trying to figure out which way the dungeons were.

"Do you need any help?" Hermione asked as we were giggling at their stupidity," You seem lost."

Ron quickly answered "Pfft! No! We were having a competition to see who can stand the longest after running around it like seven times." He finished. Hermione and I burst out laughing because Ron is a terrible liar.

"Come on. We have to get down to the dungeons. By the way, how do get there?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry. I know exactly how to get there." I replied and showed them the way. We walked down the halls until we got to a locked door.

"I don't think we're aloud in there.' Harry stated.

"Yes we are. I always come this way to the dungeons. I've come this way ever since I was five, I probably know more secret passageways than Fred and George." I confirmed.

"Wow! Really!" Ron said. I nodded and unlocked the door that contained a staircase. We sprinted down them before anyone else was down there except for Snape. It's not that I don't like Snape, it's just that he treats me differently than everyone else, he somewhat favorites me but hates Harry, it's confusing.

"Ahh, Miss Ryans! How nice to see you again." he said as he walked over and gave me a hug. Snape was like my father, always there for me, especially when my mom died. "Nice to see my very own apprentice in my class. You three better pay attention to her, she is like a prodigy with potions! I've been teaching her since she was five years old, she's a natural!" see what i'm talking about. All four of us (Hermione, Ron, Harry and I) were talking about polyjuice potion when the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins walked into the cold dungeon. Everyone found their cauldron at our assigned seats. Hermione and Ron were next to each other, Harry and I were to the left of them. We were the second last row, behind Ron and Hermione sat Crabbe and Blaise, behind Harry and I sat Goyle and Draco, the last person I wanted to sit there.

"These will be your permanent seats for the year." Snape announced "Now please, open your textbooks to page 394." he commanded and everyone listened because, well, you do not want to be on Snape's bad side that's why i'm considered lucky that he loves me like daughter.

We were almost done the class when flew over my shoulder and landed on me book without being spotted by Snape. I looked at it with curiosity, it was a note with an enchantment to take the form of a mini hippogryph. It was from Draco, he was the only one who knew y favorite animal. I didn't bother to look back because I couldn't look at him. I waited until after class to open the letter so Snape, Hermione, Ron and especially Harry didn't ask me what it was. Snape would become furious because someone wasn't paying attention during class and he would become very over protective of me (like always). The other ones would just bother me until i told them what it said. I decided to read it after lunch when we returned to the common room. I made up a lousy excuse that i needed a nap and went up to me room. Thankfully Claire was the only one in there but i've come to know that Claire is very sweet and she asked me if i would like the room to myself. I didn't want to kick her out of the room so I told her she can stay. She nodded in response and continued reading her book. My favorite thing about Claire is that she doesn't go out of her way to ask you something, it's almost as if she senses that you want to be left alone. I layed down on me stomach and unfolded the letter from Draco. It read;

" _Chloe,_

 _I Really miss talking to you, you are the one true friend i have and i wont lets these stupid houses come between us so i would like to make a proposal, every Saturday, Tuesday and Friday night we meet up at the astronomy tower after curfew. And yes by after curfew i mean 9:30pm. If you agree to this, I shall see you tonight because if you haven't notice, today is Tuesday. I hope to see you there_

 _Love your best friend,_

 _Draco Malfoy "_

I couldn't believe it. He was actually trying, making an effort to save our friendship and I was ready to let that go? Looks like I get to use more secret passageways tonight.

I was laying on my bed, thinking about Draco, like always. Yes, that is one of me many secrets, I, Chloe Ryans have a crush on Draco Malfoy, but i mean, How could you not? Well, he can be a little prick but he is actually very kind and sweet. It kills me though because he will never know me true feelings. The letter clearly states that he does not have those feelings for my. " _Love your best friend, Draco Malfoy "_ kept running through me head and they stung. Me thoughts were interrupted by Hermione.

"Are you coming for dinner? If you are we better leave now before the hallways are packed." she smiled at me as i sat up to join her for dinner. I hadn't realized how much time I had been up in the room thinking about Draco. We made our way down to the common room to meet Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus. We all made our way down to the Great Hall and there weren't many people there. A few Hufflepuffs, some Ravenclaws, other Gryffindors and many Slytherins, including Draco. I sat in between Seamus and Neville on the right hand side of the table. Thankfully Draco was on the left side of his table so we were facing each other. He was talking to Blaise, who was on his right and another girl basically sitting on him. I think her name is Pansy Parkinson and I have a feeling that i'm going to end up hating her. Every time she would move closer to Draco, he would move further away. The poor girl was so desperate that it was funny. Seems as if she finally got the hint that Draco didn't want her and she backed off and i smiled. Then Draco turned his head to look at my and his smile got even bigger. God I love Draco's smile, it's so adorable and cute. He nodded towards my and i smiled and nodded back. I think he got the hint that I was going up to the astronomy tower tonight.

"Chloe...CHLOE!" Seamus shouted "Where'd your mind go? thinking about a certain boy?" he asked with a smirk on his face and soon every one else did too. Me face turned bright pink and everyone giggled. Thanks for that Seamus,* once again, note the sarcasm*.

"Who's the lucky boy Chlo?" Neville asked and everyone else agreed

"What's going on here?" a voice ask behind my. I turned around and to my surprise (and everyone else's), I saw Draco standing there.

" We're trying to get Chloe to tell who she has a crush on." Seamus answered "Surely you would know, I mean you guys are like best friends."

"Sadly I don't have clue who Chlo fancies. But i wish i did though she would never tell my. Is it still the same guy from when we were younger?" he questioned I just nodded and kept me head down because I was still blushing like crazy. "Well I wish I could have been more help." he said and bent over and whispered "See you tonight" stood back up.

"Yep" I replied and he walked away.

"It's Malfoy. Bloody Malfoy. You have a crush and bloody Malfoy don't you?" Ron somewhat shouted but only loud enough for us six to hear.

"No I don't." I lied "Draco is like me brother." I finished and we all started eating. While we were eating dinner, Ron and Seamus were explaining Quidditch to Harry but Harry seem to have no clue what they were saying. The poor boy, I feel so bad for him, coming for a family that was brilliant with magic and then being put in that hellhole of a home to be treated like a house elf. Also that he had no idea the he was a wizard and the fact that his so called aunt and uncle tried to keep it from him, that's just wrong.

"Don't we start flying tomorrow?" Ron asked

"I think so. Madam Hooch is the flying instructor."

Soon after Dumbledore announced the house points, Hufflepuff with 198 points. Ravenclaw with 158. Slytherin with 216 and Gryffindor with 219.

"We might beat Slytherin this year" Fred said. I had not even realized Fred and George sitting next to us.

"They haven't been beaten for as long as we've been here." George confirmed.

We all headed back to the common room at about 7 o'clock but Neville was leading us back so we got lost. Thank god that we were with the twins and I knew the passageways. I even showed them a new one. By the time we got back it was 8:45. We had been lost for almost two whole hours. I probably had to leave in fifteen minutes because it'll take about half an hour to get to the astronomy tower through the passages. I was about to sneak out when the twins caught my.

"Sneaking out are we? what are we gonna do?Who we gonna mess with?" They kept asking questions.

"You guys can't come with me!" I finally said out of annoyance.

"Why?" Fred asked my with a smirk

"You sneaking out to meet you boyfriend?" George teased my. I only wish he was my boyfriend.

"No." I tried to protest but they wouldn't get off me back about it

"Aww! Our little Chloekins is all grown up Fred." George fake sobe into Fred's shoulder as Fred patted his head.

"whatever" I said and walked into the passage. Very soon i was at the tower and Draco was already waiting for me.

"About time. I didn't think that you actually show up, or you being you i also thought that maybe you got caught and were sent back to bed." He smiled his cute little smile as he walked over and gave me a hug. " I really wish that you were sorted into Slytherin, I miss seeing you every day." he said with a sad face. God it was he was torturing emotionally.

"Ya me too but i wanted to be more like me mom. Her whole family were Slytherins and there she was, a 11 year old witch who was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin but she became a Gryffindor instead. That's what's why I asked the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor, I'd want to be more like me mom than dad you know."

" You look like the perfect combination of your parents you know. i mean, you have the dark hair like your dad but it's still brown like your mom's. our eyes are exactly like your mom's, very beautiful and easy to get lost in. You have a nose like your dads too.' he stated.

"And you look like a mini Lucius Malfoy." i smiled at him as he rolled his eyes. We kind of just sat there looking at the sunset and waiting for the stars. Stars are probably my favorite thing ever. Don't ask my why but they are.

I think that i fell asleep because when i woke you i had me head on Draco's shoulder and the sun was rising.

"Morning." he smiled "C'mon, we have to go eat breakfast." he told me and we walked to our common rooms. I walked into the Gryffindor common room and thankfully no one was there. I silently snuck into the dorm and everyone was asleep except Hermione. She was reading her book one Mythical Creatures.

"WHERE IN MERLIN'S BEARD HAVE YOU BEEN CHLOE KATHERINE RYANS! YOU NEVER EVEN CAME BACK TO THE TOWERS LAST NIGHT! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF FILCH CAUGHT YOU? YOU WOULD BE EXPELLED! THEN I WOULD HAVE NO FRIENDS OF THE SAME GENDER!" she screamed at me so loud i swear that the towers shook.

"I'm fine, okay. I never got caught plus i'm one of the only people one Filch's good side so he wouldn't do that. Annnd he's scared of me dad so… ya." i just brushed it off. When Harry, Ron, Hermione and i reached the Great Hall, Seamus and Neville were interrogating me about my crush again.

"C'mon Chloe. Why won't you tell us?" Neville whined as the ginger twins sat next to us.

"Talking about who Chloekins snuck off to meet last night?" George butted in. When he said that everyone looked at me then i turned to George and smacked him across the arm then gave him the death stare.

"I don't know what you are talking about." i said to try and brush it off but with the twins being twins, they didn't buy it.

"Remember... " Fred started, "when we caught you sneaking out to meet you little boyfriend." he finished as everyone stared at my. I had had enough of this.

"Fine! Yes I snuck out to meet someone! Happy now?!" i finished angrily. I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall before anyone could say anything.

 **Yay! Another update! don't forget to leave a review. Also Favorite and follow my and the story! Thanks!**


End file.
